


It Wasn't Planned

by astradanvers



Series: Supercat Week [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Day Two, F/F, Supercat Week, The Bet, second day two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 06:11:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5573824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astradanvers/pseuds/astradanvers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cat has news for Kara and she and Alex make a bet about how Supergirl is going to react.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Wasn't Planned

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know, it's fluff. Just lots of fluff. And I have a lot of feelings about Cat and Alex's relationship too, I feel like I should flesh that out too but we'll see.

Leaning over to her sister-in-law, resting her chin on the smaller woman’s shoulder, Alex grins, “How did you time this so perfectly?”

“It wasn’t exactly planned,” Cat says, turning slightly to glance that the woman she’s come to think of as her best friend, apart from her wife of course. “We were going to wait a few more years.”

“So?”

“So there was a night a few months back when we may have forgotten that little thing you gave us and now, surprise,” Cat says with a grin that possess more than a bit of nervousness. “She’s gonna freak,” she tells Alex quietly.

“She’ll be happy, Cat, she’s always wanted kids and she loves Carter to pieces. The two of you having a baby of your own -”

“Carter is ours,” Cat growls.

“I know that,” Alex says calmly but you know what I mean. “Of course she’s going to be happy, she loves you. The two of you were already planning this later.”

“Yes but our plan, it’s all-”

“Sometimes plans are made to be thrown out the window.” She grins, “I bet Kara’s so happy over this that she can barely keep her feet on the ground.”

“I bet she isn’t.”

“It’s a bet,” Alex says, squeezing Cat lightly and pressing a kiss against her cheek.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kara lifts up the last present in the pile of birthday gifts before her, “This feels like clothes,” she says with a pointed look at Cat, knowing the gift is from her.

Cat grins, hoping Kara won’t notice the slight waver to it, “Why don’t you open it and find out?”

With a grin Kara rips into the present, a little smile still on her lips at the sight of her wife and sister. “Umm, Cat,” Kara says carefully, holding up a small onesie with a little red cape on the back and skirt around it. “What is this?”

“I thought the baby could match her Mommy,” Cat says quietly, a small grin on her lips.

For a few moments Kara is left gaping like a fish and then a full blown grin spreads across her face and she rushes towards her wife, scooping her into her arms bridal style and spinning them around in circles. Before Cat’s knows it they’re three feet off the ground and she can almost touch the ceiling. She smiles at Kara when her wife leans in and kisses her with as much love as she can muster. Slowly she lowers Cat so that the shorter woman’s feet rest atop hers and keeping one arm wrapped around her wife Kara places a hand on Cat’s stomach, “We’re gonna be parents again.”

And Cat’s smile widens, because there was an again in that sentence and she’s once again reminded of just how much Kara truly loves Carter. “We are,” Cat agrees, “in about seven months.”

They float slowly back to the ground and Kara looks at her family surrounding her, Alex’s smirk most prominent of all, “You knew,” she accuses her sister.

Cat laughs, “Who else was I going to go to in order to confirm that I was pregnant with my alien wife’s child?”

“Good point,” Kara says with a grin still on her lips and Cat can tell that her wife is going to be high on life for the next few days, if not weeks. Suddenly Kara turns around, sobering a little bit and finds Carter watching them, “You okay with this, buddy?”

A wide grin spreads across Carter’s face then, “Definitely, Ma,” he tells her with a chuckle. “I’m kind of excited actually, I’ve always wanted a younger sibling.”

Motioning to the box on the table, Cat mutters, “Why don’t you check the box again, Kara?”

Reaching into the box Kara holds up a second onesie identical to the first, just to be sure she checks that the first one is still laying on the table and sure enough she holds them both up together before promptly fainting. “I didn’t know Kryptonians could faint,” Alex mutters quietly. 

Cat chuckles, “I think we both won the bet,”

Alex nods, “Yes, so it would seem. How bad is she gonna freak when she wakes up?”

“I’m predicting Phase Three meltdown.”

“Phase Two,” Carter supplies, cutting in on the conversation between his aunt and mother, “remember her mother was twin she had to know this was a possibility.”

Nodding Cat agrees with her son, “Yes, I agree with Carter, Phase Two.”

Smiling Alex kisses first Cat’s cheek and then Carter’s, “I’m heading out then, the two of you can handle it, I have a date.”

Laughing Cat shoos the other woman out of her house, “When should I be worried if she doesn’t come around?”

“Couple hours at best, like I said I didn’t even know she could faint.”

Cat nods as Alex steps over the threshold and out of the house, “Love you,” she calls after Alex, it’s something she’s learned she can say to more than just Carter and Kara and not have it thrown back in her face.

“Love you too, Cat, and the kittens,” Alex says in a rush before diving into her car and speeding away.

“I’m gonna kill her,” Cat grumbles as she head back into the house, finding Kara sitting up on the floor of their living room. “You alright there, Supergirl.”

Slowly Kara nods, “I had the weirdest dream.” Cat holds up the two Supergirl onesies, “Not a dream, got it,” she says, reaching up to pull Cat gently down into her lap, “I can’t believe this,” she whispers against Cat’s neck.

“Me either,” Cat says, covering the hand that Kara has unconsciously placed on her stomach with both of her own, “I’m excited though.”

“Me too,” Kara tells her before pulling her into a kiss.


End file.
